


爱而不得那十年 38

by vira0414



Category: Ori - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 爱而不得那十年 38





	爱而不得那十年 38

吻像突然下起暴雨的天，蛮不讲理又来势汹汹。许庭深扣住邱示君的后颈，用力地吻着。他的舌头从下唇舔到邱示君的上唇，邱示君仰着脖子竭力配合，他稍稍张开嘴，许庭深就用舌尖勾住他的。

许庭深时重时轻地顶着邱示君的舌头，邱示君用鼻音撒娇，听得许庭深下腹一股热流。

“....唔....”许庭深的吻像密集的雨滴，从邱示君的下巴游离至侧颈。许庭深加重力气去吸吮邱示君脖子上的嫩肉。邱示君因为怕痒而闪躲，被许庭深箍住了腰身。

邱示君的腿难耐地动了动，他抬起腿缠上许庭深的腰，两个人的性器隔着布料在摩擦，且愈发地硬热。许庭深单手解开邱示君胸前的衣扣，他含住邱示君胸口的一点，牙齿细细地啃噬，他伸出舌尖在邱示君的乳尖迅速打圈，邱示君呻吟了一声，夹着许庭深的腰更紧了些。

许庭深的右手终于伸进了邱示君的内裤里。许庭深的吻还在继续，一路下移，吻到邱示君的腰下，他舔过邱示君的肚脐，又开始去舔邱示君若隐若现的人鱼线。

“......庭深......”邱示君抬起手，许庭深马上握住，并同他十指紧扣。许庭深分开邱示君的腿，埋头为他口交。

“..........”邱示君的腿条件反射地往后缩了缩，许庭深松开邱示君的手，他双手扣住邱示君的腰，将它托了起来，以便可以含得更深。

许庭深的口腔温热，包裹住邱示君的整根，含得他很舒服。邱示君的性器在许庭深的口中越来越硬，许庭深嗞出色情的水声，他从顶端开始唆，又舔过性器的侧面，直到冒出一些水，许庭深才伸出一根手指。

“.......嘶.....”邱示君脸色涨红，他下面那口很紧，因为太久没做了。还是有点疼。许庭深感觉到他的内壁还不够放松，于是又顶开邱示君的腿，继续舔。他叼住邱示君大腿根的内侧肉，不停地辗转。邱示君快要流泪了，他根本听不见自己叫得有多浪。

水顺着邱示君的下体流了出来，他下面那口甚至快速地缩了缩。许庭深一下子就伸进了三根手指，根根浸没，里面很热，绞得许庭深大汗淋漓。

邱示君不停地呻吟，眼角逼出了生理性眼泪，他的腿一张一合，随着许庭深越来越快的抽动速度，他那口绞得更紧了。

他微微张开红透了的眼睛，然后伸出手指替许庭深解开了裤扣。许庭深顺势褪下裤子，邱示君伸出手臂，声音里带着明显的哭腔：“许庭深.......”

许庭深眼底一暗，他撑在邱示君的身上，扶住自己的一点一点地塞进去。邱示君的抬手盖住自己的眼睛，不敢看许庭深。他身下因为口交的刺激流了不少水，许庭深还是怕他疼，刚才又挤了些润滑油，那声音太粘腻了，性器顺着那口一下子就钻了进去。邱示君因为太爽而呻吟，他的腰肢因为撞击而晃动。

“示君.........”许庭深在被包裹住的那瞬间忍不住叹了气。邱示君的内壁包裹着他，那么温热，那么紧致。许庭深开始动起来，他分开邱示君的腿，分到不能再开，他扶着他的腿激烈地搅动。

“啊..........啊......”床发出了吱呀地声响，许庭深又将邱示君翻了过去，就着后面缓慢地一插到底，邱示君喘着粗气，他浑身赤裸，只有手腕裹着纱布，许庭深扣住他的手，从后面进入他，两腿相缠，性器撞击着后穴，那声音太过刺激。

“啊！庭........”邱示君被顶到了前列腺，他咻然抓紧床单，喉结发出情动的呜咽。许庭深的吻还在不停地在他后背落下。

邱示君开始抖，许庭深把他抱起来抵到墙上，邱示君站不稳，于是跪在地毯上。许庭深拉起邱示君的手和他纠缠，同时强有力地再一次从身后贯穿邱示君。

邱示君的臀都开始颤抖，但是那疯狂抖动的速度却像盛情邀约。许庭深大力地揉搓着他的臀，同时撤出来一点，趁着邱示君无比空虚的时候，咬他的耳朵。

“想射吗？”

许庭深的声音太低了，邱示君都快神志不清。他呜咽地说要。许庭深的手摸到前面，他迅速地撸动着，邱示君双手撑在墙上，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉。

“示君........”

“庭深，我........我想射......”

“那庭深哥哥就让你射。”许庭深猛地把邱示君掀过来，他低头就去喊邱示君的，邱示君瞪大着眼睛，差点喊破音——不要！

污白的精液全射在了许庭深的嘴里。许庭深抬起指腹擦了擦，咽了下去。

“我死而无憾。”


End file.
